Playmaker
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Cómo surgió el nombre de Playmaker? Tal vez fue Kusanagi Shoichi quien puso como propuesta el nombre. ¿Cuánto le costará a Yusaku adaptarse a el y olvidarse de Unknown?


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Siguiendo con el tema del capítulo pasado de Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS y de como se conocieron Kusanagi Shoichi y Yusaku Fujiki. Ya había escrito con anterioridad acerca de los nombres Unknown y Unnamed. Una pequeña introducción a lo que yo me podía imaginar del porque escogieron este nombre. Ahora se me ocurrió escribir algo referente a la creación del nombre Playmaker._**

 ** _Sin duda esperaba a que en el capítulo hablarán un poco más de como es que se creo el nombre pero al ver que faltaba, bueno, decidí escribir lo qu me imaginaba. Realmente espero que les guste._**

 ** _It's time to read!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

 **-Entonces eres Fujiki Yusaku** -Habló Kusanagi Shoichi al menor que tenía frente a él quién sólo asintió. **\- ¿Y tienes dieciséis años?** -El menor volvió asentir. **\- Supongo que no hablas mucho pero es bueno conocerte Fujiki**

 **-Sólo habló lo necesario** -El de ojos esmeraldas se encogió los hombros. **\- Puedes decirme Yusaku, no me molesta**

Kusanagi sólo suspiro. Había imaginado como sería Unknown pero nunca creyó imaginar que tan sólo era un niño de dieciséis años. Justo la edad de su hermano menor. Si que la vida había sido una desgraciada con esos niños. Observaba al menor que sólo miraba los monitores como algunos códigos presentes. Tampoco podía creer que fuera un hacker, a el le tomo años poder aprender todo eso y frente a él está un joven que sabe más que él.

 **-¿Y como llegaste a ser un hacker?**

 **-No fue tan difícil cuando mis padres han sido investigadores todo este tiempo y tenían muchos libros con respecto a ingeniería informática** -Suspiro. **\- Fue fácil tener acceso tanto a una computadora como a la red misma, tiene muchos pasadizos sin seguridad así que está bien para mi y tengo la suerte de que nunca me han podido rastrear**

 **-Es realmente que un joven como tu tenga estas habilidades, a mi me costó años** -Suspiro pero luego sonrió. **\- Espero que nos llevemos bien en esta investigación Yusaku**

 **-Soy alguien que quiere saber el porque hicieron esto, tampoco es de mi agrado haber regresado a los duelos pero supongo que aquel experimento me sirvió para hacer mejores y rápidas tácticas**

 **-Ya veo**

 **-Además, los duelos seguirán sin gustarme, no los hago por gusto, más como una obligación**

Kusanagi también quería saber eso. Sin duda había sido cruel. Después miro los monitores frente a él como la velocidad del chico en el teclado. Sin duda era muy inteligente. De repente reconoció aquel código. Había leído anteriormente esa antigua firma en las noticias como en las páginas web de las empresas que habían sido atacadas por un hacker desconocido.

 **-¿Entonces también eres ese Unknown que hablan tanto en las noticias sobre los hackeos a varias empresas?** -Estaba sorprendido.

 **-Digamos que fue para práctica, estoy preparándome para algún día hackear sol y alguna otra empresa que se meta en mi camino**

Kusanagi siguió mirando el monitor, Yusaku era inteligente y muy valiente si es que en algún momento quisiera enfrentarse a las empresas con la mejor tecnología al igual que su seguridad informática. El silencio se formó, sólo el sonido del teclado se escuchaba. Pronto había algo curioso que llamo la atención de Kusanagi.

 **-¿Porque no te cambias de nick?**

 **-No soy bueno creando algún nick** -Se encogió de hombros. **\- Tal vez en algún otro momento se me ocurrirá** -Yusaku suspiro y estiró sus brazos. **\- Es mejor que me vaya, nos vemos mañana Kusanagi-san**

Y así como el joven había llegado, se había ido, con el gorro de su suéter oscuro cubriendo su cabeza. Shoichi miro los monitores, Yusaku había puesto un mejor sistema de seguridad como algunas modificaciones para evitar todo tipo de rastreo. Si que el chico era un genio, encontró un bloc de notas abierto y se dio cuenta que ahí estaba anotado el número del chico al igual que algunas especificaciones, algo que tendría que cuidar de su área de trabajo.

Sonrió. Realmente esperaba que se llevarán bien, al menos ambos podían necesitar ayuda del otro. Sin embargo, en su mente aún se quedó el tema sobre un nuevo nombre para el joven. Tendría que saber como sería su estrategia para poder hacerlo.

Y así lo había hecho, estuvo observandole en su juego y en como empezaba a pensar y deducir el joven. Sin duda era muy bueno hasta con tontos juegos al azar. Quizá en algún momento, el duelista conocido como Unknown podría tener algún otro nombre que al menos le hiciera recordar las grandes hazañas que tuviera.

 **.o.**

Aquel deck Cyberse había sido difícil de conseguir pero ahora podían presumir que al menos ya tenían un arma y escudo contra Hanoi. Habían entrado a LINK VRAINS para probar el poder de ese deck. Y sin duda, nadie le podía ganar al chico quien derrotaba con facilidad a los perros falderos que solo soltaba Hanoi y que no se habían cargo de sus acciones. En un sólo turno eran derrotados.

Kusanagi Shoichi miraba con atención los duelos de Unknown. Sin duda el chico era muy hábil y cuando Hanoi empezaba a seguirlo, Kusanagi se encargaba de sacarlo de ese lugar. Era un buen escudo cuando menos, una idea se le había llegado a la mente. Escucho cuando Yusaku había terminado sesión y la puerta de la cabina azul se había abierto.

Yusaku se sentó en aquella silla reclinable y suspiro. Sin duda el chico estaba cansado, le acerco un perrito caliente y una bebida.

 **-Nada aún** -Suspiro.

 **-Bueno, hay que esperar, en algún momento deberá aparecer un superior de ellos** -Soltó una risita Kusanagi. **\- Por cierto, creo que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea**

 **-¿Qué es?**

 **-Tu nombre, Yusaku se puede entender de dos maneras** -El mayor sonrió, saco un cuaderno y una pluma, escribió el nombre de Yusaku separando su nombre. **\- Yu se puede entender como juego** -Rodeó el nombre con un círculo. **\- Saku como trabajo sin embargo su kanji se puede leer como jugando y armando**

 **-Eso ya lo se pero ¿En que tiene relación con lo que me vas a decir?** -Pregunto un tanto confudido.

 **-Que el juego de palabras que haces más con las habilidades que tienes para los duelos, realmente te cae como anillo al dedo a un sólo significado** -Kusanagi volvió a escribir en la hoja. **\- Armador de jugadas es lo que resulta de la unión de tu nombre o si lo quieres tener un nombre corto también podría significar Playmaker**

 **-¿Playmaker?**

 **-Si, Unknown también es un buen nombre pero no va con la magia que haces en los duelos** -Sonrió Kusanagi. **\- Aunque digas que nunca disfrutarás de los duelos, al menos se que disfrutas de las tácticas que puedes sacar, Playmaker es un buen nombre para ti**

Yusaku mordió su perrito caliente mientras miraba aquella hoja de papel. Kusanagi sólo lo miro, era increíble como con ese corto tiempo que se habían conocido, podría saber que es o que piensa. Sin duda se parecía a su hermano Jin, realmente hubiera querido que su pequeño hermano fuera así de fuerte y sabía que en algún momento lo lograría, al menos hasta que toda esa pesadilla acaba. Tomo un sorbo de su bebida y le escucho suspirar.

 **-Lo que menos quiero hacer es llamar la atención de todos y que me quieran conocer como un héroe** -Suspiro. **\- Pero también se que me va a costar que me hablen por ese nombre** -Dudo.

 **-Al menos se que no dijiste no**

 **-Tampoco dije que si** -Terminó de comer su perrito caliente. Miro el monitor frente a él mientras hacía un gesto. **\- Unknown o Playmaker**

Kusanagi Shoichi empezó a reír un tanto disimulado. Al menos Yusaku ya empezaba a pensar acerca de cambiar su nombre en LINK VRAINS. Le habia costado a Unknown acostumbrarse a su nuevo nombre. De vez en cuando a los caballeros Hanoi, se presentaba como Unknown o Playmaker, los llegaba a confundir. Incluso con aquel micrófono instalado en su disco de duelos, Kusanagi le hablaba como Playmaker y este sólo ignoraba porque no sabía que se refería a él.

Hasta que pasó un tiempo, un caballero Hanoi empezaba a correr al ver aquel duelista de los que todos hablaron.

 **-¿Quién diablos eres?** -Pregunto un tanto asustado.

 **-Mi nombre es Playmaker...**

Aquí era cuando empezaba la leyenda de Playmaker y Unknown sólo había quedado atrás como un recuerdo más, el recuerdo de la amistad entre Kusanagi Shoichi y Fujiki Yusaku. Aquí empezaba la historia del héroe de LINK VRAINS. La historia de Playmaker y está, esta ya es una historia que todos conocemos.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Soy bien idiota. Porque hasta hace unos días me enteré del significado del nombre de Yusaku y sobre porque tenía alguna relación entre Playmaker. Muchas veces había leído que tenían un significado en común pero nunca me había puesto a investigar. Y cuando me di cuenta, también me dije que era una idiota por no saber antes. Lo bueno que lo leí antes de cometer otra estupidez._**

 ** _Pero bueno, así de bonito y chulo me quedo este fic, sin duda esta temporada de Yu-Gi-Oh! Me está dando mucho material para escribir._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Martes 28 de Agosto de 2018_**


End file.
